Lucina's Surprise Birthday Bash
by Musicstarnc
Summary: Today - April 20th - is Lucina's birthday. So to celebrate the future kids and my OC Felix (Lucy's boyfriend in this fic - consisder yourself warned) are throwing her a surprise party. Mischeif and shippy things ensue. One-shot. OCxLucina. Rated T because cursing. Not much though.


**You know, I never thought my first Fire Emblem fic would be a birthday fic for my daughter. Oh well, Happy Birthday Lucina and Happy Easter while I'm at it. Oh yeah, and Felix is an OC I made for Fire Emblem specifically because I felt bad that I have no ships for Lucina. Seriously all the ones I like I find one I like better for the other character. Brady? No, I ship him with Cynthia. Inigo? Gerome? Sorry but I ship them together. Laurent? Sorry, but for whatever reason my mind has deemed you shippable with Severa. Again, sorry Laurent. So yea, Felix is Lucina's boyfriend and my OC. Figured I'd make that clear before you all go "Felix? Who the HELL is he?" Now you know.**

****Post posting story edit author note thing** So I'm an idiot. On more counts than one as I just lost all of the fixing I just did because I'm so fucking used to hitting enter after I finish a fucking paragraph. I mean who even heard of that shit, right? Anyway I was half asleep last night when I finished this which means the stupid last half of the story has soooo many mistakes. I was actually so fucking tired I left out a whole part that I wanted to add. So now I gotta go back and fix it. Again. Fucking hate this... I'll see you at the bottom where typos and errors will now be fixed and what I left out will be added. *stupid shit grumble, grumble***

Lucina's Surprise Birthday Bash

"Morgan! Hurry up and finish with that banner! I want to hang it over the table and we can't set the table until it's done!" Severa loudly yelled at the blue-haired youth.

"I'm painting as fast as I can!" Morgan responded accidentally smearing more green paint onto his coat. "Oops..."

"Oops? OOPS! That's all you have to say about holding up your own sister's birthday party!?" Severa was yelling again when Laurent clapped a hand over her shoulder.

"Let us not forget this is a _surprise party. _The more you yell at Morgan the higher a chance we have of being discovered before the festivities even begin." He glanced at Morgan. "Just be sure not to smear that paint on the banner."

"You got it, chief," Morgan smiled, grateful he'd been spared another lecture. Laurent nodded curtly before heading toward where Noire and Owain were making the birthday cake, Severa in tow.

Noire had snuck into the mess hall early this morning to make the cake, which she and Owain were supposedly decorating. In front of them was a chocolate cake and while Noire was searching for sprinkles and something to write "Happy Birthday Lucina" on the cake in the bag she'd brought from town Owain was mixing something into the frosting turning the white vanilla a deep blue.

"What'd you use for color? Morgan's hair?" Severa scoffed.

"Actually it's-"

"Don't answer that question. I don't really care." Owain didn't look the least bit miffed by Severa's bitchiness.

Rather Owain just shrugged the comment off. "So, how's the decorating going?"

"Morgan's taking forever on the banner, Nah went out to go get more streamers and Inigo and Gerome are putting up balloons and any other decorations we were able to get our hands on."

"Sooooo... it's going?" Owain asked.

"Slowly. But yes, it's going." Severa sighed dramatically.

"Hey, Severa?" Inigo called from the main part of the tent. She sighed again before hurrying over.

"What?" She replied snippily.

"We just wanted to know..." he was giggling, "where did you want us to put the Happy 50th sign again?" After that he burst into laughter and Severa snatched the decoration from his hands. It was, without a doubt, one of those sparkly birthday centerpieces that read "Happy 50th."

"Where's Nah!? She was in charge of getting the decorations." Severa demanded. Several of the future kids were giggling along with Inigo.

"Nah's still in town. We ran out of streamers a bit ago," Gerome responded, the only one aside from Severa not giggling.

"Let me know when she get's back. I DEMAND an explanation! AND WHERE ARE KJELLE AND CYNTHIA!?"

"Outside, blowing up more balloons." Inigo pointed toward the opening flap of the tent. Severa marched outside to see what they were doing.

Sure enough she found them right away. Kjelle was inflating the actual balloons while Cynthia tied them and attached a string so she could add them to the balloon bouquets Inigo and Gerome were placing around the tent. She had just finished another when Severa approached.

"Hi Severa!" Cynthia smiled cheerfully.

"Don't you "hi" me. Tell me you guys are almost done. I need you to run to town and find Nah before she makes another blunder," Severa held out the Happy 50th sign. Both Kjelle and Cynthia convulsed into uncontrollable laughter.

"So Lucy's 50 today is she?" Cynthia laughed.

"It's not funny!" Severa protested.

"It's kind of funny," Kjelle replied before breaking into another fit of laughter. This time directed at Severa's unamused expression.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Cynthia reassured Severa, finally getting a hold on her emotions. "Brady went with her since he needed to get napkins and plates and stuff. I doubt he'll let her buy more 50th birthday signs."

Severa sighed. "I hope you're right." Just as the words left Severa's lips a pink dragon flying high overhead landed as close to the tent as she could get without knocking it away with her wings. Brady hopped off her back and in a flash of light a small blonde girl was standing beside him, smiling.

"Nah!" Severa stalked toward the two menacingly.

"Hi Severa! We've got the plates, napkins, some disposable silverware, and more streamers and look-" She reached into the bag and pulled out a rainbow-colored package. "I was able to get a bunch of colors!"

"Explain!"

"Explain what? We only had blue and white streamers before but now we can really make the tent pop!" Nah added happily. "I think this will look much better considering-"

"NOT THE STREAMERS!" Severa fumed.

"Whoa, watch the volume, Severa. We don't want to attract the attention of everyone in camp - _which would include the birthday girl._" Brady chided her. Severa gave him an icy glare but didn't raise her voice again.

"This," Severa grabbed the Happy 50th sign and held it out to Nah.

"It's a 50th Birthday sign. Why do you have it?" Nah asked.

"_You_ bought it yesterday with all the rest of the decorations!" Severa gave an accusatory glare.

"No... YOU bought that yesterday. I was with Noire, getting cake ingredients. You decided to start getting decorations yesterday Mrs. Ultimate Party Planner," Nah pointed out. Severa opened her mouth to argue further but was cut short by Yarne sprinting toward the tent at full speed.

"Guys!" He looked quite panicked.

"What is it?" Severa asked.

"Lucina's awake!" Yarne exclaimed.

"... And...?" Kjelle added.

"That's it. She woke up." Yarne stated as if this was a matter of vast importance.

"Yeah, and Felix is with her and is going to stay with her so she doesn't come near here or realize what we have planned. Basically, he's going to keep her far from the party until we're ready." Cynthia explained to Yarne.

"Oh." seemed to be the only response Yarne's brain deemed accurate.

"Hey guys!" Morgan called from inside the tent.

"Oh what do you want now?" Severa whined.

"I finished the banner!" Morgan smiled, holding it up.

"About time too!" Severa chided.

...Meanwhile...

When Lucina woke up that morning all she saw was black. She felt warm and safe and a weird feeling of happiness settled in her stomach.

"Good morning and Happy Birthday," Felix's voice chimed in warmly. Lucina pushed herself away from the figure and- crap. She'd been clinging to him in her sleep. Again. Lucky her Felix never seemed to mind her presence. Though any boyfriend worthy of the title probably wouldn't mind.

"Thank you," Lucina found herself smiling. Felix swept her up into his arms with next to no effort and pecked her on the cheek.

"C'mon Lucy. I have an awesome day planned out just for you," he smiled and opened the tent flap for her.

"Really?" She asked falling into step with him.

"Really truly." Felix laced his fingers between Lucina's. She blushed but didn't lower her gaze. Felix's plans began with sitting in the mess hall and a bowl of cold cereal. It wasn't the cereal that bothered her so much as the lack of people in the mess hall.

"Felix?" Lucina asked.

"Hmm... yes, love?" Felix smiled. Lucina's face flushed looking at him, momentarily forgetting the problem. She breathed in quickly, the influx of oxygen clearing her head.

"Does it feel... empty in here to you?" She asked, gazing around the room. Save a for a small number of the Shepherds the mess hall was fairly empty. "Did I just get up really late or...?"

"Probably a combination of most of the Shepherds are up really early and I'm sure a lot of them in the capital for the baby you's birthday," Felix responded.

"Oh yeah..." Lucina pushed the remaining bits of her cereal around the bowl. Her hunger pretty much evaporated. Felix noticed and squeezed her hand.

"I wouldn't worry about it Lucina. We all still love you," He pecked her forehead this time and the blush spread up to her ears. "I know I do."

The morning passed by in a blur. Felix and her finished eating and then he took her into town for a walk. It was really a nice window shopping session since the streets were virtually empty. They didn't buy anything but it was peaceful.

Afterward they went for a walk in a small lush area with trees and the like. "Sooo what exactly do you have planned for my birthday?" Lucina asked once she was seated on a bench with her leg pressed up against Felix.

He laughed. "Oh, you'll see..." He leaned in for a kiss. Just mere centimeters away...

"CAW-CAW!"

"Morgan, that doesn't sound like a bird."

"Yeah it does."

"No, it really doesn't. No bird screams like you just did."

"If you can do it _so _much better; let's hear it."

"Alright then." Whistling sounds followed.

"That doesn't sound like a bird either!"

"It sounds more like an actual bird than the noise that you just made-"

"Morgan! Nah! You guys were SUPPOSED to be stealthy!" Felix stood and yelled at the two up in the trees.

"How long have you guys been there!?" Lucina asked, horrified.

"Long enough to see you guys almost kiss..." Morgan huffed, Nah shooting him a glance.

"It's _romantic,_ Morgan," Nah added. "I think it's sweet."

"Can we argue about this later, _please?_" Morgan begged.

"Fine." Nah huffed.

The two hopped down from the tree. Morgan pulled out a scroll and, with his eyes closed, read: "Princess Lucina's presence is requested by some people in a tent somewhere for her birthday surprise."

"Birthday surprise... Felix, did you know about this?" Lucina turned to him. Rather than give an answer he offered his arm like a true gentleman. Lucina, though suspiciously eying the trio all the way, took it and let herself be walked to the tent.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCINA!" All of the future kids welcomed her once they stepped in the tent.

"I... uh... I... Thank you, all..." Lucina was totally surprised but a smile worked it's way to her face. "So THAT'S where you all were. And why YOU never woke me up," She pointed to Felix.

"Of course, when it comes to surprise parties I had the most important job - keeping you in the dark about the party until it was happening." Felix smiled. "And you know what? It was totally worth it to see you smile like that." Lucina then proceeded to squeeze everyone in the tent as a thank you.

"The boy bluffs. He had the idea; we made it happen," Severa chimed in.

"It was no cakewalk either..." Inigo shot a snide look at Severa.

"You're telling me..." Morgan ran a hand through his still wet hair after getting all the paint off him and his clothes.

Still, Lucina enjoyed the party and the cake Noire and Owain made was delicious and after singing sweet happy Birthday to Lucina they stuffed their faces and chatted and danced and told jokes. It was fun.

It was also the best birthday Lucina could have ever wished for. But the night wasn't over yet.

As the night wore on and the party started to end the other kids drifted to their tents saying their goodbyes to their friends and fellow comrades before leaving. With only a few people left and starting to feel tired herself Lucina was almost about to leave as well. But she felt someone tugging on her arm and turned to see Felix. She smiled impulsively; the boy just had that effect on her.

"Can we talk... alone?" He gave a shy smile and Lucina, rather than give a smart answer, blushed and nodded.

Once the two were outside and surrounded by nothing but the cool night air Felix pulled a parcel from out of his coat and placed it in Lucina's hands. She looked at it; trying to fgure out what was inside. "Just open it. You're killing me here," Felix smiled again but his gaze dropped and his face reddened when Lucina's blue irises met his chocolate brown ones. Lucina had to wonder what was inside that made him so nervous.

She carefully unwrapped the object and her brow scrunched up in confusion. It was a circle ornamaent with carefully weaved stings creating an intricate design inside. Chains of beads dropped down from the bottom and a string held it up on top.

"It's a dreamcatcher. It's supposed to stop nightmares and stuff..." Felix wrung his fingers like he did when he was nervous about something. "Do you like it?"

Lucina smiled. "I love it. That was really thoughtful of you." It certainly was, what with all the nights she'd woken him up reliving her parents' death in dreams or watching people be slaughtered by risen. Watching herself and her friends die over and over... and each time she sprang up screaming and breathing heavily, scaring the crap out of Felix and waking him up as he was usually next to her. His presence made them easier to deal with, she calmed down faster and was actually able to sleep again once calm. Less sleepless nights it had meant. But would this really make them go away for good and give them both a peaceful reprieve? Well, aything was worth a shot at this point. "Where did you even get this?"

"That's the thing I kind of... made it..." He laughed nervously again. "So, I'm not sure if it'll work. I'm good with charming and enchanting little trinkets and the like but a dreamcatcher? I'm pretty sure I made it right, if not I can always try again." He shrugged. A smile spread on Lucina's features.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect,"she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into the crook of his neck. His body stiffened at first but relaxed in the next moment and he wrapped his arms back around her, his lips pressed against her forehead. "I love you, Felix."

"I love you more, Lucy," Felix sighed in response. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his sandy blonde locks, pulling him down into a kiss. "Let's go and see if you're gift works..." Lucina yawned. Felix laughed and laced his fingers between Lucina's.

_Best. Birthday. Ever! _Lucina though as they made thier way back to Lucina's tent for the evening.

-The End-

**Sooo that's it. I cannot belive this took me whole day to write. A WHOLE FROOKING DAY! Oh well. Worth it. Plus I was... distracted watching Nate and Dookie play Link's Awakening sooo, also prolly why it took a whole day. I should probably go to bed as it's late, I'm super tired and I have school in the morning. Hope you all enjoyed my little B-day one-shot for Lucina. I'm not sure if I'll do it for other characters tho I am DEFINITELY doing something for my Morgan's B-day. Happy Easter guys, night!**

****Post fixing things AN** How did I fucking forget to add in Felix's gift to Lucina? HOW DID I EVEN FORGET THAT!? It was like the first thing I got straight when planning this story. Oh well, now it's here. And no, you pervy people they did not do anything in bed beyond maybe kissing. I say this cuz you don't know HOW MANY PEOPLE I know irl pointed that out to me... It was a lot by the way. UGH. There are less typos now unless I made more on the new part and didn't get them. In which case I'll porbably find them tomorrow with new eyes and not mine now which will be like: savudsuifds ... totally a legit word. PASS. Leave me some nice reviews because I missed something and you readers need to be my eyes cuz I'm telling you now I won't find it myself. Thanks for reading, bye! XD**


End file.
